Shine
by Loyal as a Book
Summary: No one could predict that Aomine Daiki would become the dominating ace of Teiko Middle School's basketball club. Nor could anyone predict that the ace of the Generation of Miracles would be a girl. She once took pleasure in crushing their expectations in her climb to the top. But no one warned her how lonely it would be when she got there. Fem!Aomine.
1. Envy

_Hi there! Thanks for stopping by! I was reading the story_ _Miracles_ _by half_sleeping on Archive of our Own (brilliant!) and just adored the idea of fem!Aomine/Kagami. I don't know why. It just happened. Plus, fem!Aomine was just a monster waiting to happen._

 _My first time writing Kuroko no Basuke and I did this mainly while procrastinating away from my computer. I apologize if anything is too inconsistent with canon._

 _I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. If I did, there would be a lot more kick butt females with flat chests._

* * *

Chapter 1

 **Envy**

The sun's rays were warm on her dark, tanned skin. Where her skin was exposed it tingled under the warmth and made her muscles melt into liquid jelly beneath her skin. The warmth and brightness of the sun felt right to her. It felt natural. It reminded her that she was alive and healthy.

A slight breeze ruffled her short, navy blue hair. There was no need to fix her hair like all the other girls in her class would, she had cropped it so short that it was even shorter than all but the baseball boys' buzz cuts. She liked it that way. Long hair just got in the way. It was especially a hassle in the morning. Instead of washing and styling her hair for almost an hour, she could spend that precious time sleeping.

The rooftop door banged open and the resting girl recognized the culprit's annoyed huff. Seemed like her perfect naptime was coming to an end. Not that she was going to make it easy for her irritated handler. She would defend her right to be lazy. Tomorrow.

A snort of derision, the scuffle of cute loafers, and a large shadow fell over her head. But she still didn't open her eyes. Make them work for it because she sure as hell wasn't going to put in the effort.

Another huff, "Daiki-san …"

She couldn't be bothered to open her eyes. It was too much effort. "What, Satsuki?" she grumbled.

"You missed practice and morning classes! Have you been up her the whole time?"

That made the blue haired girl open her eyes and squint at the girl standing above her. "It's lunchtime?"

"Yes! Geez, Daiki-san! How can you be so lazy?"

Said lazy girl ignored the rhetorical question and sat up. She twisted her upper body to the right and then to the left. A very satisfying pop sounded from her lower spine and the girl let out a happy groan. She ignored the noise of disgust from the other girl and reached for the wrapped bento at her feet.

"Seriously? You don't have time for lunch! You still need to apologize to the teachers."

"Whatever." The blue haired girl peered at the bento her mother made that morning before pulling out a pair of chopsticks and enthusiastically digging in. Vaguely she wondered when the highlight of her day became mealtimes. But that thought was depressingly troublesome so she let it go. Let Satsuki worry about things like that.

"Daiki-san, I worry about you." Satsuki knelt down gently beside her friend, careful to keep her uniform from getting dirty.

Aomine Daiki glanced at the pink haired beauty beside her from under hooded eyes. Momoi Satsuki was every guy's ideal girlfriend. Her eyes were large and sorrowful, trimmed with long, dark lashes. Her plump, pink lips were downturned beneath a perfect button nose. Luxurious pink locks were tucked behind an ear with a small, delicate, and manicured hand. Daiki knew that her snow white skin was smooth as silk from her forehead to the soles of her feet. And did the boys ever love those breasts.

Amazingly enough, Satsuki remained her friend. Not only was she drop-dead gorgeous, but she was incredibly kind and loyal. Other than her horrendous cooking, Satsuki would be the perfect Japanese girlfriend.

Daiki kind of hated her.

"Well don't. I'm fine." She grunted, moving the pickled vegetables around. Her mother always forgot that she hated eggplant. The little bugger was hidden right at the bottom of the box. She glared at it disdainfully before flicking it over the edge of the roof with her chopsticks. There was a shout from below that sounded suspiciously like that loudmouth Wakamatsu.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're really a girl," Satsuki sighed. Daiki kept her head turned and mouth shut so her childhood friend couldn't see the hurt that flashed across her face. It wouldn't be the first time such callous words have been spoken. "At least go to class this afternoon. You know you can be expelled if you miss too many classes, right?"

"I'm not an idiot," Daiki snapped. She quickly shoved a piece of egg in her mouth before she could say anything else.

"I know that Daiki-san," that perfectly manicured hand patted her shoulder gently. Daiki tried not to look. "Make sure you come to practice after class. Coach looked annoyed this morning. I have to go meet someone now so I'll see you in class."

Then she was gone and Daiki was alone again under the warmth that no longer felt so comforting.

Ten minutes later she packed up her empty bento and leisurely strolled back into the school. Daiki kept her eyes forward and avoided all direct eye contact with anyone. She knew if she looked down she would see an overwhelming majority of nervous eyes staring up at her. Daiki was a full six inches taller than the next tallest girl in the school. It used to always make people uncomfortable back at Teiko Middle School but without Murasakibara towering over her she had become the school freak-show. Not that anyone dared say it to her face.

A flash of pink on the school grounds caught her eye. Daiki stared dispassionately as a red-faced second year boy gave Satsuki an envelope. Another confession for Touou's Basketball Club manager. Satsuki had the unusual ability to encourage boys to confess at regular intervals during the school year. This was the second one this month.

The halls started to clear as Daiki watched the pink-haired girl kindly turn the boy down before making a quick escape back to class. The boy, still a little disheartened and red-faced, shuffled the other way.

The bell to start class rang as the last few stragglers dashed to their homerooms, no time to stare curiously at the motionless tall girl by the window. Rather than go to homeroom, Daiki turned in the opposite direction and headed for the toilets in the farthest building of the school complex. Her footsteps echoed in the empty hallway before being joined by two more pairs coming from around the corner.

" ... I don't see what's so great about her. Is it her boobs? I mean, everyone says she's easy but isn't that kind of gross?"

"She's such a skank. Hanging all over the basketball boys like a desperate leech."

"It could be worse. It could be Aomine!"

Two laughing second year girls turned the corner and came face-to-chest with Daiki. The cruel laughter cut off in a gasp and both girls took a step back. The tall, blue haired girl crossed her arms and stared down at the much shorter girls in front of her. She had never met these girls before but apparently they thought they had the right to judge Satsuki and her. With their rolled skirts and over enthusiastic use of makeup, these girls really had no right to call Satsuki a skank.

"Hi there." Daiki's voice was shorter and snappier than her regular lazy tone.

The blood had drained from both of the girls' faces, leaving them stark white in an unhealthy way. They exchanged fearful glances that would have amused Daiki in any other situation. But at that moment, she was too pissed off to fully enjoy the fear she instilled.

"Did you have something to say to me?" A cruel smirk spread across her face at their terror. She could make 16 year old boys cry for their mother. Face-to-face, she had the advantage over any teenager, girl or boy.

"Umm, well … Ah …" The girl with long permed hair looked to her friend for salvation.

The other one with a very feminine bob came in with the save. "Just … uh, congratulations on winning the game last weekend. You did really well!"

Daiki snorted. "There wasn't a game last weekend, idiots. If you're gonna lie at least put some effort into it."

Deciding not to waste her time on them anymore, Daiki shoved past them, knocking one into the wall. They were so weak, not even an ounce of resistance. All skin and bones with no muscle tone, was that really what guys liked?

"Bitch," one of them whispered but Daiki didn't turn around. All they had were words. She heard them dash down the hallway and instead wandered the opposite way. She slid open the door for the girls' toilets and stepped into a room that looked like pink had been vomited all over.

A full length mirror hung opposite the sinks and the tall girl stepped in front of it. She wasn't sure what to make of the person who stared back at her. The uniform was that of a girl at Touou, although messily put together. The skirt was sitting snuggly on relatively shapeless hips but it was still four inches above the knee because of her freakishly long legs. The white blouse was loose and crinkled, hiding any outline of her flat breasts that may have been visible. Underneath was the outline of a black Batman t-shirt Satsuki bought her as a joke last year.

It wasn't the uniform that made Daiki pause. She rarely wanted to see herself in the mirror, regardless of what she wore. It was the massive calf muscles that no knee-high socks could be pulled over. Peoples' eyes would normally linger there first before moving up. The thick thighs of pure muscle were next. No Japanese made women's pants were big enough to fit those monstrosities. Bulging muscle on her forearms and biceps were normally the next eye catchers followed by her prominent shoulders. The brave ones who managed to make it all the way up would see a hard, angular face; nothing like the smooth edges and baby fat of most teenaged girls.

There were other parts that most people wouldn't see unless they took the time to look closer. Like the calloused hands and shortened fingernails or the six pack abs hidden beneath her tank tops and uniforms. It was not the average body of a nearly 16 year old girl.

For three years, Daiki loved her body. She loved showing off her growing muscles and comparing them with other boys. She wasn't just toned, she was ripped. And she loved every part of her body. Then people started talking. Girls whispering behind her back and boys smirking in amusement when they saw her in a skirt.

"It's not natural," they would say. "No girl should be that muscular."

After a while, the doubts started to creep in. She couldn't stop winning by larger and larger margins against boys her age and – in some cases – older. People used to tell her that the boys would catch up and then surpass her once they hit puberty. But here she was, still dominating the competition.

At one point while Daiki was lazing on the couch at home after Teiko destroyed another team, her mother sat down beside her. In a calm, gentle voice she asked if Daiki would be more comfortable as a boy. The explosion of anger that followed was unheard of in the Aomine household. They never spoke of that conversation again but Daiki couldn't help but be hurt by the question. She was a girl. She liked being a girl. So what if she preferred sports over shopping and hated pink but loved blue? It didn't matter that she was as physically powerful and fast as the boys. She had all the lady parts and knew in her heart that she was a girl.

But maybe the world wasn't ready for a girl like her.

* * *

 _Please tell me what you think! I'm not sure whether to continue with this or not so if you'd like to read more, do let me know by leaving a_ _ **review**_ _or clicking the_ _ **follow**_ _button._

 _Cheers!_


	2. Silence

_Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited, and followed. Several people told me to continue so I shall honour their wishes! I like to reply to reviews at the beginning of a chapter. I hope that's okay with everyone._

 _ **Tora19Kage**_ _: Why, thank you! This idea just wouldn't go away so I wanted to see what people thought about it. Every time I post a story the character list for summaries never work. I got it to work the next day. There will be one relationship. I can only handle so much mushy-ness. Thanks so much for taking the time to leave a review._

 _ **iciclefangAJ**_ _: I will continue, thank you! Everyone does seem to like writing Kuroko as a girl but I don't find it particularly interesting character-wise. Fem!Aomine is a rare species. It like muscular idiots, sleeping, and ear cleaning. Approach with caution as eggplant flinging is its first line of defence._

 _ **minichampi**_ _: Honestly, I didn't like gender bending fics much either. Sometimes there's a good one but mostly I drop it by the second chapter. I have no idea what happened. Maybe I dislike OC stories more? I do like the two idiots as well. It's so fun writing about idiots. The idiots will come together like a massive planter collision … next chapter. Sorry!_

 _ **Promakhos**_ _: My goal is to retain the Aomine Daiki character as much as possible with a few minor adjustments for being a teenaged girl. I'm glad to hear that I've somewhat succeeded. It's harder than I thought. And I completely agree with you for the ooc-ness in gender bending stories. It can be really frustrating so I wanted to try it out myself so I can speak from experience. Thank you for critically thoughtful comment. I really appreciate it!_

 _ **MomoHoworth**_ _: Thank you very much! Lovely of you to leave a comment and here's your next chapter._

* * *

Chapter 2

 **Silence**

Daiki slouched into the gym where the rest of the team had already gathered. She hadn't even bothered to change out of the school uniform and stood out amongst the boys in their sweaty workout shirts. An old gym clothing stench permeated the massive room. From the middle of the gym where everyone had gathered, Satsuki sent her a dirty look. Daiki had skipped the rest of school by hiding out in the nurse's office. She still hadn't figured out why the little old woman continued to believe Daiki's lies.

The wall was cool touching her back when she flopped back against it. The cool wall in contrast to the warm gym felt nice so she slid slowly down to the wooden floor and let her legs slide out in front of her. Her toes wiggled in joy, the big toe on her left foot was especially perky as it was popping out of a hole it made in another pair of socks.

Some of the team members were glaring at her, disgruntled over her special treatment. A tall member with short, blond hair was fiercely glaring at her with obvious discontent from within the team huddle. Remembering lunch and the eggplant she projected from the school roof sent a smug smirk spreading across her face. The smirk spread wider at the appearance of the bulging vein on his forehead. She raised an eyebrow, wiggled her fingers at him and watched as he almost blew his top in anger.

Wakamatsu's doctors should really warn him about the dangers of high blood pressure. It couldn't be healthy to lose your temper so often.

"Good, now that we're all here we can begin," Coach Harasawa glanced at Daiki but didn't say anything about her lateness or state of dress. Not that she expected him to. "Our first game in the Inter-High preliminaries will be against Seirin High School. Momoi-san has analyzed the game data of their last few games and will brief you on what to expect."

Seirin was the school Daiki's old teammate Tetsu went to, the new one with the average team. Truthfully, Daiki had thought that the pale, light blue haired boy had given up on basketball by joining such a minor team. So she was rather surprised to hear they made the prelims.

"Right." Satsuki smiled brightly and raised a finger. That was her lecture mode. Daiki was a professional at tuning her out. "I'll begin with their starting players. They'll most likely play their passing expert, current first year and former Teiko regular, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Satsuki paused and went in to girl-overdrive mode to the confusion of all the males in the building. It was really getting worse the farther away she was from him. It seemed he got better and better in her head the less she saw of him.

Daiki's attention wandered as Satsuki's lecture mode picked up speed with the help of Coach. Not that she needed to pay attention, she just had to beat them. Although she was completely distracted from the lecture, Daiki managed to listen in when her ears picked up something interesting.

"… and Seirin's ace is Kagami Taiga. He's a power forward with a natural jumping talent and good basketball sense. He's quite talented and I would say he's underdeveloped. He could be a dangerous opponent in the future but I don't see him challenging us right now. He's still recovering from an injury but I expect him to be back in the lineup by the game. However, he will not be playing at full power with that injury. Now, they're missing one of their regulars from last year, Kiyoshi Teppei …"

Seirin's new ace would be Tetsu's new light. It would make sense for Tetsu to gravitate towards the most talented of the Seirin team. But Tetsu wouldn't just pick the strongest out of a group of average players. This ace had to be talented.

Daiki closed her eyes and rested her head back against the wall. If this Kagami Taiga was Tetsu's new light, maybe the old light should test how bright he could shine.

"… Daiki … up … Daiki-san … wake up …"

The blue haired girl awoke with a start when something impacted her foot. She yawned widely and glared up at the pink haired girl hovering over her. She didn't realize she had fallen asleep.

"What now, Satsuki?" Daiki grumbled and rubbed at her eyes. It was way too bright.

"Practice has started. Get up and run some drills." She spread her feet apart and crossed her arms under her breasts while glaring down at the other girl.

Although her words and posture were serious, the demand lacked the bite it used to have back in Teikou. The crinkle of her eyes and tone of voice gave away her request. She was essentially pleading with Daiki to join in practice. The taller girl glanced at the boys running layup drills and thought about how absolutely boring it looked. Why would Satsuki think she'd want to participate? But her childhood friend looked so desperate that Daiki considered it.

But then she caught sight of a second string member staring over at them. No, not at them, at Satsuki or more precisely: her breasts. The green skin monster that Daiki worked so hard to suppress reared its ugly head.

"You know, I don't feel so good." Daiki stood up and stretched her arms high above her head. A few of the boys turned to look, probably wondering if she would actually join them. She faked a grimace and clutched her stomach with one hand. "Oh, ouch. I'm cramping up."

Sharing an uncomfortable glance, all the eavesdropping boys turned away and scurried to the other side of the gym. Coach Harawasa also shuffled away, mumbling about getting something from the teacher's room. Satsuki raised an eyebrow, having also noticed the reactions, but rolled her eyes at Daiki's poor acting.

"You really need to stop saying that around the boys. They're very delicate about girl things. Also, you used that excuse two weeks ago."

"I just like making them squirm," Daiki shrugged. She picked up her school bag and swung it over her shoulder. "Anyways, I'm outta here."

"Daiki-san, wait! I'll come with you!" There was shuffling behind her as shoes were changed before Satsuki ran to catch up to the taller girl. "We always walk home together. Sometimes you can be so mean."

"I thought you would stay for practice," Daiki didn't bother to cover her mouth and released a jaw cracking yawn. Satsuki cringed at her lack of lady manners but didn't bother to comment. "You know, since you seem so focused on practicing."

"I don't need to practice," Satsuki pouted and sent a pointed look at the taller girl.

"I don't need to practice either," Daiki snapped. She tried to ignore the wounded look on the other girl's face. "The only one who can beat me is me. If – by some miracle – a new challenger comes along and beats me, I'll start practicing again. But until then, I do what I want."

Satsuki was quiet for several minutes as they walked the familiar sidewalks home. Although the sun was starting to set, the weather was still warm. Summer was just around the corner and Daiki was looking forward to sleeping in everyday and lazing around on the hot summer nights. Of course, she often did just that even during the school semester.

Their houses appeared around the corner. Two comfortable middle class homes in the suburbs, perfect for a small family. Near the front gates, the pink haired beauty whispered something that Daiki didn't catch. "Huh?"

"I hope he comes soon," Satsuki repeated. She avoided looking at Daiki and instead watched the lights of a passing car.

"You hope who comes soon?" Why did girls have to be so cryptic?

Satsuki furrowed her eyebrows and looked up to stare straight into Daiki's eyes. "The challenger you're waiting for."

"What? You want me to lose?"

"No, I want you to have fun. Like you used to."

Daiki blinked and looked down at the girl beside her. Satsuki's head was tilted forward and a shadow fell over her eyes, hiding them from view. She smiled slightly but it was weak. "I just want to see you smile again."

Then she disappeared through the gate and up the path into her house. Daiki had enough time to call out to her to apologize. To say how sorry she was. How she really didn't want to keep hurting her best friend over and over again. How badly she wanted to say that the old Daiki was still there but hidden too deeply to see.

But the words wouldn't come out. Because Daiki couldn't say how many of those words would be true.

Instead she trudged up the pathway into her house next door. The lights were already on as they always were, releasing a warm glow. The bushes in the garden were perfectly trimmed and the flowers blooming in healthy colours.

"I'm home," Daiki called as she pulled off her shoes and shut the door behind her. The house smelled nice like her mother had been baking all day.

"Welcome back," her mother's voice called from the kitchen. "How was your day?"

"Boring," Daiki grumbled. It was her usual response and she was surprised that her mother kept asking the same question. She walked into the kitchen to find her mother slaving over the stove cooking dinner. The same place Daiki would find her every day after school. And every day Daiki would ask the same question. "Is Dad home?"

The line of her mouth tightened and the tall woman hunched over her cooking a little more. "He won't be home until late."

Daiki leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms over her chest. She hated seeing her mother like this. Waiting for a man who had stopped caring. "Is he out drinking again? What the hell is wrong with him?"

"Don't talk about your father like that. His boss wanted to go out and he has to keep a good relationship with his boss to get a raise," her mother shrugged in a nonchalant manner. But Daiki could see right through the façade. "Dinner's almost ready so go get cleaned up. And don't leave your bag in the hall. I'm always cleaning up after you."

Safely in the privacy of her bedroom, Daiki released her short burst of anger by throwing her bag on the bed. It was the same thing all the time. She couldn't pinpoint when things had changed but somehow those playful memories of her father were fading faster than before. Some days she even forgot she had a father. Work had become his life. His passion to move up the corporate ladder meant his time at home had all but vanished. He was not talented in any one thing but worked hard in the most menial job as an office worker for a car company.

Her mother had chosen the opposite direction. With her long legs and wide shoulders, her mother had once been a member of Japan's national swimming team. Daiki had seen the videos, had watched her mother compete with passion found only in the most talented of athletes. But then her college sweetheart proposed right after she made a qualifying time for the Olympics. In Daiki's opinion, her mother foolishly chose to get married and settle down, turning down her spot at the Olympics. Her mother could've made it big, but instead she gave it all up to support her new husband in his corporate ladder climbing.

Because, as her mother once told Daiki, a good Japanese wife supports her husband and family.

But Daiki was seeing the combustion of that belief. One does not a marriage make. Daiki was not the most observant of people but even she could see the resentment her mother was suppressing. The few times her father was home for the day, she could see how lost he was in his own home. The tension between the two could be cut with a knife. But they stayed together, not out of love, but out of necessity. She was a housewife with no job skills. He was an office worker that needed someone to go home to. They were strangers with matching marriage bands.

She hated her father for the way he treated them and she kind of hated her mother for taking it. To be honest, she kind of hated herself for her own part in this family disaster. A daughter who'd lost her passion, an absent husband more focused on his career than his family, and a wife desperately trying to pretend everything was alright.

What a lovely fucking family they made.

* * *

 _Daiki's got issues. I love the damaged characters, so much angst!_

 _Please drop a review if you have the time. Next chapter will take a little longer. Also, if you ever notice a mistake (grammar, spelling, nowhere-close-to-canon, or just plain ooc-ness) please point it out so I can review it._

 _Cheers!_


	3. Disappointment

_Thanks to everyone so far who has favourited, followed, and reviewed. You people rock!_

 _ **iciclefanAJ**_ _: The plan is to unite the two major idiots in holy basketball junkie-ness. Because they're just so darn cute! I haven't forgotten that Aomine is now a girl and she does think about the girly things but I think she's a little lost. Doesn't know where to start so she's just given up (for now). She just needs a little motivation that doesn't come from half naked men in Sports Illustrated. Thank you so much for leaving another review. I super appreciate your comments!_

 _Here's the next installment._

* * *

Chapter 3

 **Disappointment**

The sun peaked through navy blue curtains, casting light into the messy bedroom. Clothes, magazines, and various basketball paraphernalia were spread across all flat surfaces. The bedroom's sole occupant was grudgingly awake but still lying in bed, ignoring the sunlight dancing across her bedsheets. Although she woke up an hour ago, Daiki couldn't find the motivation to get herself out of bed. All the napping during the day had messed up her sleep schedule. Regardless, eight in the morning was too early to be awake on the weekend.

Her phone buzzed on the bedside table and Daiki tiredly rolled over to reach for it. Only one person would text her so early. Actually, if Daiki were honest, only one person texted her period. She flipped open the phone and stared at the message from Satsuki.

" _Going to see Tetsu-kun! Now get out of bed you lazy bum!"_

Daiki blinked and read the message again. Was Satsuki actually not going to come charging in and demanding her to get out of bed on her day off? Sweet.

So Daiki relaxed back on her bed with her head resting comfortably on her hands. For once she had a Saturday morning to do as she pleased. Well, there was still practice, but it was fine. It wasn't like she would get kicked off the team. Especially not if they wanted to win against her former Teiko teammates.

But she quickly realized the downside of having a day off. Daiki had no clue what to do. Ten minutes of staring at her ceiling got boring really fast. Maybe she could play video games … if her mother hadn't confiscated her PS4 until her grades improved. She could clean up her room … if she didn't require organized chaos to find anything in her room. Did she still have those American magazines with all the half-naked boys? No, mother found those last week. Maybe she could study. Pfft. Yeah, right.

After a lifetime of having her weekends taken up with basketball and Satsuki, Daiki found herself at a loss of what to do. She was so bored.

" _Their new ace is Kagami Taiga …"_

Daiki raised an eyebrow and grabbed her phone. Practice would be starting soon but maybe there was still time to catch him. She scrolled through her contacts until reaching the one she wanted. She pressed Call and waited for him to pick up.

A click sounded through the phone and she smirked at the terrified "Hello?" that greeted her ear.

"Yo, Ryo," Daiki scratched absentmindedly at her stomach. "I need you to find something out for me …"

One hour later saw Daiki wandering the streets near Seirin High School in jeans and a baggy hoodie. She was looking for a very specific basketball court. It was somewhere near the park and quite close to the training facility where Satsuki was stalking Tetsu like the freaky fan girl she was.

Turning the corner, Daiki blinked at the long row of trees that lined a pathway leading deep into a wooded area. Looks like she found the park.

Daiki followed the signs towards the basketball court. She would be extremely pissed off if the reason she came out here for had already left.

But then she heard it as she closed in on the court. It was the unmistakeable sound of a basketball being dribbled and then the swish of the net as it passed cleanly through the hoop. There was no shuffling of shoes or yelling voices so Daiki could assume that it was only one person.

Daiki turned the corner and spotted him. He was by himself shooting free throws. Although he was tall, around the same height as Daiki, he was definitely still a high school student judging by his maturing muscles. His deep red hair glinted brilliantly in the sun. So this boy was Kagami Taiga, Tetsu's new light.

She watched as he took another shot and her eyes focused on the twitch of pain in his knee and the flinch that ran through his head and shoulders. Of course, he had injured his knee playing Midorima. She almost forgot about that fact. But it didn't matter, Daiki wasn't known for her mercy.

"So, Satsuki's information is always right," Daiki drawled and stepped onto the court.

Kagami spun around and Daiki caught the traces of pain still etched on his face before it was replaced with caution. Daiki wasn't a girly-girl but even she could admit when a good-looking boy appeared and Kagami Taiga was a good-looking boy. He wasn't the traditional pretty boy like Kise or had the polished look of Akashi. There was a roughness, a wildness about him that reminded her of the models in the American magazines that Daiki had hidden under her bed until last weekend when her mom found them. Unlike the pretty Japanese boys other girls loved but Daiki normally gagged over, this one had the looks and the presence of an American. The fierceness of his eyes were her favourite part. They were just burning with a desire to play, the same look she once had.

He also had really nice arms. And she meant really nice. Daiki thought her arms were massive, muscled beasts but Kagami had surprisingly buff arms and shoulders for a Japanese guy. He wasn't toned, he was ripped and in all the right places. He reminded her of the American models and athletes in the magazines her mother confiscated.

He was definitely her type. Now if he could beat her in basketball she might actually have her first crush.

"Who the hell are you?" He growled. Nice voice too. Very masculine and deep.

"Doesn't matter," Daiki smirked. "Just shut up and play me. I want to see if you can entertain me."

His scowl deepened and those unusual eyebrows furrowed in anger. "I don't like it when assholes I don't know tell me what to do."

He was amusing enough just by talking to him. Kagami spoke like he learned Japanese from anime which was rather hilarious to listen to. Daiki wasn't the most polite person ever but even she found it unusual to hear. She was amused to think of Kagami Taiga and that uptight stiff Midorima trying to have a conversation. She really wanted to see Midorima's face when talking with Kagami. Maybe Tetsu or Kise thought the same thing and got a picture?

Because his speech was so amusing, Daiki decided to reward him. "I guess you should know the name of the person who's going to beat you. Aomine Daiki."

She saw the reaction in his eyes, the widening of surprise and the full body glance. But she was surprise by what she didn't see. There was no sign of disbelief. He wasn't surprised to see the former ace of Teiko Middle School was a girl.

"I assume Tetsu told you about me?" She snorted and spun the basketball on her index finger. Figures that Tetsu would ruin what little amusement she could get out of making the returnee uncomfortable.

"Tetsu …? You mean Kuroko? He didn't say anything about you being a girl, if that's what you mean."

Daiki blinked in surprise. But the loudmouth wasn't surprised by a girl being the ace of Teiko. So why wasn't he so shocked?

The first year she started playing in Teiko, she had to deal with all the disbelieving looks. Everyone would ask: 'is that allowed?' At first the officials considered forcing her to go back to the girl's team. Then come second year, she started destroying all of her opponents. Then the looks of disbelief morphed into fear and envy. How could a girl beat all the boys so thoroughly? No one suggested moving her back to the girl's team but no boy wanted to play against her.

"The so-called Generation of Miracles is just full of arrogant assholes. But you really surpassed my expectations," he scowled and pointed a finger at her. Red eyes glinted in excitement for a new challenge. "I don't care if you're a boy, a girl, or fucking Godzilla because I will beat you!"

Her heart skipped a beat and Daiki wasn't exactly sure why. Maybe it was the fire burning fiercely in his eyes. Maybe it was the fact he announced that her sex didn't matter in the sport of basketball. Or maybe it was because he said _fucking_ in English and that sounded really cool. It just rolled smoothly off his tongue and sounded just like in the movies. A huge smirk spread across her face. She liked his attitude.

Please. Please be the one she needed. The one to get her blood pumping and her heart beating. The one to give her a game that made her question whether she'd actually pull off a win. She had been waiting for so long and she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep waiting. She needed someone to wake her up and sincerely hoped he would be the one to do it.

"Keep dreaming," she laughed but it was more deprecatory than it used to be and started dribbling the ball. "Now, here I come."

Five minutes later, Daiki wandered down the street back to the train station. Kagami Taiga had been such a huge disappointment she left him sitting on his ass. She vaguely wondered how he managed to beat both Kise and Midorima. Perhaps their standards had dropped. Either way, even though he was injured, Daiki didn't see the redhead ever reaching a high enough level to get her blood pumping in a one-on-one.

It was just like she used to do. A new player comes along that gets her all excited. She would think that maybe he'd be the challenger she was waiting for. But then, like normal, he would fail miserably to reach her standards and she'd be left thinking about how to survive another boring game. Once again, she got her hopes up before crushing them all by herself.

"Daiki-san?" A voice called out, which snapped the tall girl out of her musings. A shorter pink haired girl was blinking up at her in surprise from the shade of a convenience store. A light blue popsicle was slowly melting in her hands from the heat. "What are you doing here?"

Daiki shrugged nonchalantly. "Just checking something out." Satsuki saw right through her attempt at avoiding the question.

"Did you challenge Kagami-kun?" Satsuki gasped and shook her head in disappointment. "Why would you do that? He's still injured."

"Whatever. Not like he could beat me when healthy," Daiki shrugged. Two years ago she might've felt guilty but she rarely felt much of anything anymore. It was always worse when that spark of hope was stamped out by her overwhelming basketball skills. Technically, it wasn't Kagami's fault for not living up to her hopes. It was her own fault for having hope in the first place.

The look Satsuki gave her was one Daiki was becoming accustomed to: a little pity and a whole lot of loss at what to do. Daiki wished she'd just give up. It would give her fewer headaches and save her from more tears.

"I'm heading home," Daiki announced before the pink haired girl could say anything more on the subject. She stepped around Satsuki and continued towards the station. After a moment's hesitation, she heard Satsuki's footsteps trailing behind her. As much as she complained, it was comforting to know she always had a friend watching her back.

* * *

Taiga sat on his butt in the middle of the basketball court. The pavement was hot and the warmth soaked through his jeans but he couldn't get up. Not yet. Not after he had been so thoroughly destroyed by a girl his age.

Sure, Alex had kicked his butt multiple times but he had never been so overwhelmed by the difference in skill. The Touou player may have appeared with the premise of testing him but she also showed a glimpse of her abilities and power level. And deep down, Taiga knew he didn't stand a chance.

He now understood why Kuroko, Kise, and Midorima were all so subdued talking about their former Teiko teammate.

Aomine Daiki was a monster.

* * *

 _I'll include little bits and pieces from Kagami every now and then. Just because he's my favourite and I adore him._

 _I really had to think what would be the male equivalent of big boobs and narrowed it down to shoulders and arms. Because male or female, Aomine is a perv. And Kagami is packing some serious guns._

 _What are your thoughts? After this chapter I have to take some time to write more so no update next week. But I'd love to hear what you think because it really helps as I write._

 _Please click that little button down there and leave a review._


	4. Disgruntled

_Hi again! Thanks for the follows, favs, and reviews. I tend to reply to reviews at the beginning of a chapter but if you'd rather replies be at the end or as a PM please let me know._

 _ **minichampi**_ _: Sorry about the length. It's just easier to write chapters if I make a page limit and that means I get them out faster. Yes, the absolutely worst first meeting. Daiki, that's not how you get the boy! I adore Kagami the most too! So I'm always excited when his adorkableness shows up. But thank you for mentioning that she's still believable as Aomine. It's a major challenge for me. Ps: I never write higher than T rating. Just my own limitations. But thank you for dropping by and leaving a comment!_

 _ **LoveToTheCucumber**_ _: I guess I get frustrated with good anime only ever being about boy sport teams. Where are the serious girl sport anime? We didn't even get to see Alex play a little basketball. So I wanted to see what would happen. Unfortunately, Aomine and Kagami are idiots so this might take a while …. Glad to have you on board!_

 _ **Fantita**_ _: She will see! He just has to shove it in her face while screaming his lungs out to get her attention. Those dorks! He does have it all, doesn't he? Well, he lacks a few brain cells but I don't think Aomine really cares about that. Thanks for taking time to leave a review!_

 _ **iciclefangAJ**_ _: Hello again! That's really kind of you to say! I'll keep working on my writing so hopefully you can continue to enjoy reading!_

 _Please enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 4

 **Disgruntled**

The beeping sound was getting really annoying. Every time she dozed off, the beep would happen again and bring her back to consciousness. Daiki had lost track of time so she had no idea how long the beep had been annoying her but next time it happened she would open her eyes and rollover to see the cause.

The beep went off again. She didn't move.

Several minutes later when the beep was followed by several buzzes that reminded her suspiciously of a phone call, Daiki finally opened her eyes and rolled over. Her phone was lighting up like a firework and vibrating violently on the ground. Where was she again? Oh yeah, the school roof.

"Fuck," she managed to grumble out around a yawn and blindly groped for the bane of her present existence. But she couldn't break the stupid thing or Satsuki would start calling the home phone which would get her mother involved. That would be even worse.

The vibrating stopped just as her hand grasped the chunk of plastic. Daiki took a moment to stare blankly at the screen. There were about twenty text messages, three missed calls, and an old alarm that had been set. Why was an alarm set? Daiki hadn't set an alarm since the second year middle school.

But then she remembered yesterday when Satsuki stole her phone because her phone had supposedly run out of battery. That little weasel had set an alarm. But why would she do that?

Then the blue haired girl opened the multiple texts Satsuki sent that all referred to the same thing.

" _We have a game this afternoon against Tetsu-kun. Don't be late."_

" _Are you awake yet?"_

" _The game's going to start soon! Where are you?"_

" _Are you coming?"_

The most recent text was a mash of about any button Satsuki could get her thumbs on. Apparently the game had started. There were three missed calls from her and two from Imayoshi. Daiki was going to ignore every text from Wakamatsu. How had that idiot gotten her phone number?

" _I just woke up and I'm coming. So stop calling me."_ Daiki pressed send on the message and turned off the alarm. She ruffled her hair and stood up to stretch. The sun had just set and the sky looked to be on fire with red and orange splashed across the darkening canvas. Daiki just couldn't appreciate it. She was still so tired. She would be okay with just skipping the game entirely and heading home. But then she might actually get in trouble. There were only so many lines she could cross before getting expelled.

A quick trip to the toilets and then Daiki was out of the school towards the train station. She forgot about the Seirin game. If it was Kise or Murasakibara, she certainly wouldn't have missed the first quarter. But instead it was Tetsu and his new light who she had already found to be not bright enough. He was better than most average players on the circuit, but being above average did not amount to much when facing the ace of the Generation of Miracles.

She dozed a bit on the train. It always took forever to wake up after a late afternoon nap. A middle school boy was staring at her in open mouthed awe. He would probably be embarrassed if she called him out on it. She yawned widely and caught a group of high school girls staring at her indiscreetly. Their hair was done up in the latest fashion and held with enough hairspray Daiki could smell it from where she was sitting. Their makeup was flawlessly applied and their clothes were perfectly pressed for a night out. They didn't even bother to hide their malevolent smiles and giggled maliciously over the lone, muscular girl on the other side of the train.

"Hey, there," one of the girls sneered when she caught Daiki's eye. Her eye teeth were crooked in that current style that girls thought was cute. "Going on a date with your boyfriend?"

Daiki had a little bedhead going on, no makeup over her tanned skin, and a rumpled track suit with her school logo. "Obviously not," she drawled. Girls only ever got confident when they had their little minions backing them up.

"Shhh! Kana-chan! Don't make fun of the poor girl," one of the girls tottering on high heels giggled and pulled at her friend's sleeve. "It's not her fault she can't get a boyfriend. Poor girl was obviously born that way."

"Ah?" Daiki snorted and tried not to let the words sink beneath her thick skin. "I just humiliate everyone else's boyfriend and make them cry."

"I knew it!" The middle schooler jumped up and pointed a finger at her. His eyes were sparkling in amazement. "You're Aomine Daiki! The number one player in Japan! I saw you play last year at the championships with Teiko! You're amazing!"

He turned to glare at the gaggle of girls. They looked taken aback by the interruption. "You shouldn't talk to her like that. She's so good she plays in the boy's league and she still hasn't lost yet."

"Well, jeez. Sorry." The girls turned around to cut off the conversation. But Daiki could see them glancing discretely over their shoulders.

The middle schooler turned to look at her, his eyes sparkling again. "Can I have your autograph?"

Nearly at the end of the second quarter, Daiki strolled into the gymnasium. A quick glance at the scoreboard showed her there was less than a minute left in the quarter but Touou was already leading. See, they didn't need her.

A tall figure from Seirin's bench stood up and walked to the edge of the court with Seirin's puny coach. Daiki recognized him right away as Kagami Taiga with his deep red hair. And his arms were rather memorable, too. She could admit to being confused as to why he was on the bench in the first place.

Then she saw his taped knee and stopped wondering. Instead she felt uncontrollable stirrings like indigestion at seeing his injured joint. She didn't want to injure him, she just wanted to test his ability.

Then logic kicked in and she remembered that it was all Midorima's fault. He started it.

"Now get out there and kick their butts!" The little coach girl yelled after the referee whistled for a substitution.

The tall redhead nodded and like a military trainee responded with a "Yes ma'am!" It was kind of cute and a little adorable at how enthusiastic he was to get crushed.

"Ah … great enthusiasm," Daiki swung her arm over his shoulder and smirked at his bewildered look. "Go team! And all that other shit."

Her arm was slapped off his shoulder but that did nothing to wipe the smirk off her face. "Aomine!" He yelled, a mix of anger and surprise in his voice. He did manage to catch the attention of the entire gym.

"Daiki-san! You're very late!" Satsuki called from the Touou bench in relief. The tall blue haired girl also heard Wakamatsu swearing at her but ignored the blond, loudmouth center.

"You're finally here? Hurry up and get ready so you can play," Imayoshi said, waving Daiki towards the court. Susa, the tall brunette, just sighed in exasperation.

"What? But you're winning," Daiki drawled while glancing at the score.

"No," Coach Harawasa said from the bench in his no-nonsense tone of voice. Daiki wanted to laugh; it was a little too late to try and discipline her after these months of letting her run free. "You have to play."

Daiki shrugged off her jacket, revealing her uniform. "Well then, let's go."

Although the jersey was loose, it still revealed the shape of her unimpressive breasts. She could hear the rumble of the crowd as they discussed her appearance. Whether it was her late appearance or her physical appearance, she couldn't tell. However, one of the timekeepers was brave enough to vocally express his completely unnecessary comment.

"Holy shit … that's a girl?"

Daiki shot him one of the many dirty looks she had perfected after years of playing in the boy's league. The teenager, a string bean with no obvious physical ability, turned a bleach white at her glare and ducked behind the scoreboard. None of the other side court workers made eye contact.

"Aomine-san, please don't terrify the officials," Imayoshi smiled in a vaguely friendly manner with some minor hints of amusement. Daiki wanted him to cut the bullshit. She knew he hated her just as much as the others.

"Whatever," she cracked her neck and glanced over at the Seirin team. Nothing particularly exciting. The strongest was definitely Kagami but even he won't be enough to relieve her boredom. "Let's get this over with."

She strode past the Seirin regulars, whose names and faces she didn't care to remember, straight up to her former shadow.

"Yo, Tetsu. Long-time no see." His face was blank, wiped clean of emotions like usual. But Daiki could see the fire burning beneath the façade. He looked so determined with his brows furrowed and his mouth turned down into a frown. It was kind of pathetic how he actually thought he could win. Midorima and Kise were one thing, but Daiki was on a whole different level. Still, she could respect his passion. "I was wondering what face you'd make. I like it. You look ready to go."

He blinked and straightened his shoulders. "Yes. I promised Momoi-san."

Daiki chuckled. "I more or less understand what you want to say, but you'll have to show that with your play," Daiki closed her eyes and smirked. Being civil was starting to get on her nerves. She opened her eyes and stared down at her former shadow. "Well, either way … Say it once you've beaten me."

"Yes," he replied. That was the most she'd get out of him. So she walked away but not without one more comment.

"That is, if you can."

She ignored the disgruntled looks Seirin sent her and turned to Sakurai Ryo who would be throwing the ball in. He flinched at her look.

"Oi, Ryo."

"Yes! I'm sorry," sometimes she wondered what went on in the head to assume that everything required an apology. Could he say anything else? But thinking about it required too much work.

"Pass me the ball," Daiki said and stared at him pointedly to get the message across. "I can win this on my own. Just give me the damn ball."

Seirin looked resentful and insulted by the demand. It didn't matter what they thought, soon they would learn the difference between her and everyone else. Imayoshi simply nodded at Ryo.

The referee handed the ball to Ryo. And the annihilation began.

* * *

Taiga rubbed absentmindedly at his shoulder. It didn't hurt at all but it felt weird. There was this tingly spot where Aomine had touched him and it wouldn't go away no matter how much he rubbed at it.

"Kagami-kun, are you alright?" Kuroko was staring at his shoulder in well-masked concern. It was a little red and irritated from where Taiga had been rubbing at it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it," Taiga shrugged in a nonchalant manner. Which apparently he failed at since Kuroko was still suspicious. The little blue-haired demon was staring at him in that silent and creepy I'm-not-judging-you-but-kinda-totally-am way. Taiga huffed and rested his hands on his hips. "It's nothing, I just finally understood something."

"Understood what?" Kuroko tiled his head to the side. The blond Wakamatsu was non-discreetly listening in on their conversation.

"I finally know what _cooties_ are," Taiga said _cooties_ in English because he wasn't sure if there was even a Japanese word for it. "It's an American thing."

"Okay," Kuroko shrugged in acceptance and turned away.

But Taiga couldn't let it go because his shoulder was still tingly. It was like her skin was poisonous or something because he couldn't make it stop. He finally understood why all the boys were scared of cooties when he was younger. It was uncomfortable and strange and _he just couldn't stop thinking about it!_

The whistle blew and the play started. But the tingle was still there.

* * *

 _Damn those cooties, eh Taiga? They're just so inconvenient. Kagami gets a little piece whenever he shows up. Just because I love him. Taiga needs more love. Anyone else sad that KnB is coming to an end? I might actually have to find something productive to do with my Sunday mornings!_

 _So if it tickles your fancy, please leave a review and tell me what you think. It would be a great help to me for improving my writing._

 _Cheers!_


	5. Peculiar

_Thanks to everyone who left a review and all the people who fav'ed and followed. We no longer have new KnB episodes but we can still enjoy it in other ways. (And did anyone else get sad when Aomine was crying that last episode? My heart broke for the poor bastard.)_

 _ **Rhymos-Ethereal**_ _: Thank you for the fav and follow! I'll try to update when I can but you know how life is. Stuff happens and balancing multiple stories is a challenge._

 _ **Promakhos**_ _: I can appreciate a bad boy too, but there is something so charming about Kagami … I can't put my finger on why. But I like how he treats girls as his equal and I think fem!Daiki would appreciate that. Of course, some people are just born with naturally large feet. Size 29.5 is actually a US size 12 which isn't unheard of in western countries for women to have feet that big. So it just means Daiki would be ordering shoes from overseas. Thanks for the idea, it's cool that you thought so much about the logic of shoe sizes!_

 _ **Chiasmus**_ _: Daiki's a tough cookie! She can take it and spit it back at full force! But angst is a regular occurrence in all my fanfics, unfortunately. But luckily Kagami's around to lift the mood with his inner monologue about cooties. He's adorkable! Thanks for dropping all those lovely comments!_

 _ **McNineSpike**_ _: High-five! You know I'm always up for a chat!_

 _ **Donut-Sama**_ _: I love your name! I like the unique lady characters. Way too many fem!Kuroko which isn't bad but … how come fem!Kuroko is always better at basketball than regular Kuroko? And who doesn't love the female jock who's incredibly awkward and stupid when it comes to romance? Thanks for the kudos! A little bit of personal experience in her concerns. So for the addressing concerns. In the anime to start Momoi calls him Aomine-kun and it's only after he's defeated does she call him Dai-chan again, which is his childhood nickname. It's kind of inappropriate for girls to call boys by their given names in high school, even if they're dating. Girls will call other girls by their given names because it would be rude to call another girl by her family name. And in this case, Momoi feels disconnected from Aomine so she's unsure if she should use the childhood nickname. So she reverts to the politeness of Daiki-san. Does that make sense?_

 _Okay, so I can't write basketball matches. Superpowered battles are fine but apparently basketball gives me migraines. Go figure! So I rejigged a few things. I'm certain you all know what happened and you don't need to actually read it. Why would you read it when the anime's so much better?_

* * *

Chapter 5

 **Peculiar**

It was Touou's overwhelming victory. Daiki left Tetsu, Kagami, and the rest of Seirin sitting on their asses on the court. Or in Kagami's case: the bench where he was parked after his knee pain flared up. Daiki completely destroyed them. Unlike the rest of Touou, she didn't need Satsuki's data to crush them, she did it through pure talent.

People used to tell her that by high school her growth would slow down and the boys would start catching up. She had been looking forward to it. For two years she had stopped practicing and training in anticipation of some new player finally reaching her level. But she was still waiting and nothing had changed.

After the game Daiki was hanging around outside the stadium waiting for Satuski to finish talking with coach. The air was warm and sticky, a sure sign of summer on its way. But it was cooler than earlier in the day, the sun having set many hours ago.

People gawked at her as the stragglers left the stadium. Daiki tried to ignore the staring. She got used to sexist remarks and vulgar comments in middle school. That was until she got strong enough to completely destroy her opponents. Soon after, the comments morphed into stares of fear and awe. Apparently there was something terrifying about a girl dominating boys' basketball.

"Aominecchi!" A distinctly familiar voice called. Daiki lazily glanced over to spot Kise jogging towards her, waving his hand with his usual dorky smile. He was still prettier than most girls she has seen. She kind of wanted to punch him in the face. Let's see how pretty he could look with a broken nose.

Daiki had way too much free time if she was fantasizing about rearranging Pretty-boy's face.

"Kise," Daiki drawled. This conversation was going to get exhaustingly dramatic.

"Long time no see!" Kise smiled but it seemed a little awkward. It was like he was second guessing approaching her. It wasn't like she was going to bite. Well, she had just been thinking of punching him in the face so maybe he had a reason to be edgy.

"You look as pretty as ever!"

"Flattery gets you nowhere, Kise," Daiki snorted. She was sweaty and smelly from the game, having skipped the shower so she could get home faster and sleep. There was absolutely nothing attractive about her at the moment. "What do you want?"

The blond pouted, more closely resembling a sulking golden retriever than a famous model. "That's not very nice."

"Whoever accused me of being nice?"

"I think you've gotten meaner since middle school," Kise sighed and rubbed behind his ear. "You certainly weren't very nice to Kurokocchi or Kagamicchi today."

"Didn't realize I had to be," Daiki shrugged.

Kise smiled lightly but he still looked nervous for some reason. "Not planning to win the sportsmanship award this year?"

Daiki blinked. "Is there such an award?"

"I don't know," Kise scratched his head in thought. Then he shrugged and shook off his confusion. "Anyways, you could've been a bit nicer to Seirin. I know what you said to them."

"Then you must have super hearing," Daiki rolled a shoulder, feeling the tight muscles stretch and relax. "I only told them the truth that their basketball can't win."

"Well, I wanted to get revenge," Kise pouted. So dramatic all the time.

"Bully for you."

"But I'm kind of happy, can you guess why?" Kise was doing the puppy dog eye thing again.

"Uh, what are you doing? Too much freakin' work," Daiki grumbled and stuck her pinky finger in her ear. "I don't know. You got a girlfriend?"

"No … well, not yet." Daiki didn't move to look, but there was something in his tone that made her want to run far away. She listened to the warning bells screaming not to look at him. "I get to face you in a game!"

Daiki had a moment where her mind went completely blank as she tried to process Kise's babbling. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"At Inter-High," Daiki could her the amusement in his voice. He seemed to remember that Daiki played one game at a time with no thought for the future. "We'll face each other at Inter-High. And this time I'll win."

Daiki laughed but it didn't make her feel any better. "Don't get ahead of yourself."

He was silent for a moment but Daiki didn't move. She stared pointedly at the night sky to show her lack of interest in the conversation. She wanted him to leave, the conversation was a little strange.

"Hey," he started hesitantly. "Do you remember that game against Josei Middle School?"

"I don't know, all the games blend together."

"The one with … um … the player who – uh, commented on you looking like a boy …"

A flash of burning hot anger shot up her spine and burned at the base of her neck. Oh, that game.

"You mean that dumbass who commented on my boob size and lack of boyfriend. The same idiot I destroyed so thoroughly he was subbed out to protect his mental health?"

"Uh, yeah. That guy," Kise's laugh was extremely awkward and forced but Daiki barely noticed as she was still fuming over the memory.

"Anyways, I remember you said that if a guy managed to beat you then you'd go out with him."

Daiki had to think long and hard about that. It didn't sound like her. "Did I really?"

"Yes!" Daiki had to look over at the intensity in his voice. His eyes were wide and sparkling like he had the chance to walk the runway in France. But why was he even bringing it up in the first place?

"Well, not like it matters," she shrugged and stood up. Satsuki was waving at her from the stadium doors. "The only one who can beat me is me."

"But you know, hypothetically."

"That's a big word for you, blondie," Daiki smirked.

"My grades are better than yours," he muttered but then paled at the look Daiki shot him.

"What was that?"

"Nothing?" He squeaked out. His answer sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Ah … Kise-kun?" Satsuki jogged up the steps towards them. Daiki could see a group of players watching her friend's breasts bounce and shot them a chilling glare. She refrained from glaring at Satsuki for showing off. "Did you come to watch?"

"Hi Momocchi! Long time no see. Yeah, I just came to see how my two former teammates were doing."

"Right," Satsuki's expression was subdued. Well, Daiki did kind of destroy Tetsu's team in a completely humiliating way. But Satsuki was complicit with all of her data and shit. "It's nice to see you again but we have to go back now."

"Of course," Kise shrugged and smiled brilliantly. "I'll see you at Inter-High then."

He turned and started to walk away but Daiki hadn't quite finished. She wasn't sure what the blond was up to but she needed to be clear. Also, seeing Satsuki get ogled by those boys really pissed her off and made her want to do something about it. But what she actually wanted to achieve was still a mystery, even to her.

"Kise," she didn't raise her voice but he heard anyways and turned to look at her. "I don't go back on my word." He looked confused. Did he have the memory of a goldfish? But Satsuki was looking a little too curious and Daiki didn't want to get her involved.

"But like I said, no one can beat me," she smirked at him. "May I remind you that you never once beat me? So really, you shouldn't ask such questions."

Satsuki tilted her head and asked what was going on. Both Daiki and Kise ignored her.

Kise's smirk was a little too soft. It looked closer to an actual smile. "I was just curious."

"Whatever," the blue haired girl shrugged and turned to leave. Was Kise always so weird? He didn't say anything but she didn't hear his footsteps. He was watching them leave.

"What was that about?" Satsuki asked after she waved goodbye to the blond.

"I don't really know," Daiki shrugged. She really wanted to stop thinking about it. "He was just being Kise, only a little stranger."

"Hmm …" Satsuki smiled as if she knew some secret Daiki wasn't privy to. "He's always been strange around you."

"Kise is the definition of weird," Daiki grumbled. The conversation was starting to bother her. She picked up the pace and quickly pulled ahead with her long legs. "I'm going home."

"Hey, wait for me!"

* * *

 _And enter …. Kise! The fairest one of all! Oh, Daiki, you poor soul. So very innocent! Or maybe too many basketballs to the head._

 _What do you think about this little development? Leave a review if you have the time!_


End file.
